


Voiceless Youth

by GloriousShining



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Jackson Yi, Happy Ending, Junkai saves Yuan & Qianxi, Karroy - Freeform, M/M, Orphanage, Teacher abuses Qianxi, Top Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Bottom Wang Yuan | Roy Wang, kaiyuan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousShining/pseuds/GloriousShining
Summary: Three males are sent to orphanage where their life feels like hell. The oldest, Wang Junkai, will leave soon but what will happen to Yuan & Jackson without his protection. [story way better than description]
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Wang Yuan | Roy Wang
Kudos: 4





	Voiceless Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy ~
> 
> I'm referring to Qianxi as Jackson

"Stay still! You deserve all the pain you get, Jackson"

spoke the man through his teeth as he kept hitting the young male with any object he could get. The screaming male was full of fresh bruises from the yesterday beating. His face dirty from being locked in a small room full of dust without any food, whenever he tried to resist. Unfortunately for the poor boy, his mother had passed away ending up in an orphanage. His everyday was like living hell, but he never stopped fighting back. That's why he was given a special teacher who happened to be younger than the others and stronger. 

It was time for dinner, Jackson walked in the cafeteria and everyone turned to look at him. He was limping, bruised eye and bloodied lips he just washed. The saddest expression was on Yuan's face. The most sensitive boy among them all, while on the other side of the cafeteria was Junkai. A brave male, not afraid of any teacher. In compare to Yuan, Junkai was angry at the view. 

Everyone was returning to their rooms but Yuan decided to wait for Jackson in his room. Few minutes later the door opened, he could see the surprise on the younger's face before slowly getting annoyed. Silently laid on his bed ignoring him:

"Jackson...?"

he said softly while reaching his hand towards the male but didn't touch him. Jackson turned to look at him still angry when the door opened and Yuan backed away. It was Junkai who seemed determined frowning his eyebrows until he saw them together:

"What? What's happening here?"

none of the two males replied so Junkai approached Yuan grabbing him from his shirt and brought him close to his face:

"Tell me what happened"

he ordered his eyes widening, both males knew he could get aggressive. That's when Yuan, who was looking at him in the eyes scared, also turned look at Jackson before mumbling:

"I-I wanted to comfort him. Cause I was also beaten badly yesterday, but they didn't touch my face so no one could understand"

"And how are you gonna comfort him?!"

still in the same angry tone as he fisted more of Yuan's shirt. That's when Jackson got up, still limping, and touched Junkai's fist:

"Come on, Junkai. Let him go. We aren't your enemies, they are"

he was looking straight in the oldest's eyes as he referred to the teachers as their enemies. Junkai thought of it before pushing Yuan's shirt off of his hand. He was still same angry:

"Then, no more comforting, no more talk. Do something about it"

and that's when he approached Yuan's face closely but the younger gulped in response not daring to look at him, he was then about to approach Jackson but for the first time the youngest looked down. The pain he was in felt unbearable, no need for more fights. That's when Junkai brought a chair sitting between the two males. None of them would admit but they felt stronger and safe when the oldest was around. 

It was time to sleep, they could no more visit other rooms. As Junkai was about to enter his room, he saw one of the most disgusting teachers, that used to beat him constantly, pulling Yuan to the bathroom. The teacher had a creepy smirk on his face while the boy was trembling. Junkai felt suspicious but that's when the muscular teacher, the personal monster of Jackson, pushed him to his room while holding a baseball bat. 

Jackson looked at how happy the orphans seemed to be during drawing class. While he had barely managed to sleep yesterday from the bruises, he knew these kids also went through same thing but still kept a smile on their faces. That moment Junkai sat next to him, he whispered:

"Where's Yuan?"

"I don't know."

he shook his head and Junkai chuckled at how scared the other was. No wonder, after receiving the worst treatment:

"It's weird, I saw that disgusting teacher taking him to the bathroom"

"Bathroom? Why?"

"...No idea"

he said as he turned to look at the teacher with hatred. While Jackson kept on with the drawing. 

The two males sat together during their time in the yard. That's when Yuan approached them with a smile:

"Can I be with you?"

they looked at him confused, how could he be that happy. They started talking and Junkai revealed his dreams to them surprising them. How could he still have dreams, both Jackson and Yuan wondered. That's when the oldest's pinched Yuan's arm with a smile:

"What are you thinking?"

"N-nothing...I just wondered how it feels to have dreams"

"It feels great, you should have dreams too"

"Me?"

softly said Yuan as he looked up the sky. Jackson also frowned his face starting to think. While Junkai watched them both with a wide smile. 

It was late in the night. The moonlight letting the shape of the windows be drawn on the floor. That's where Junkai was laying from the many hits. As the teacher kept beating him. His body being shaken from the beating but soon he turned to look at the teacher standing behind him while he was laying on the cold floor. Yet he kicked the teacher's foot to make him angry so the cruel man now hit him, for the first time, on the head bleeding him. Junkai was almost adult, as he was older than his two friends, so soon he would leave this place. Yet he would miss his friends madly.

The teachers called them in the big room, where they usually danced. Junkai rolled his eyes as he found this as a chance for the older monsters to check out the children's bodies. While Yuan thought his friend is simply a pervert to believe this. The one who loved the only lesson in this rotten place was Jackson. He only loved dancing. The music played and they followed the teacher's instructions while the rest of the teachers watched. Junkai kept his eyes on the teacher that beat him and was seen with Yuan the other night. Unfortunately he was right, the teacher never stopped checking out his friends' bodies, especially the lower back, as he bit his lips. 

A week passed, in three days Junkai would leave the orphanage. So he watched Yuan, until the other was heading to his room. Following him inside:

"Hey, Junkai"

"Yuan, I want to talk to you"

"Huh? What is it?"

the clueless male asked. Both sitting on Yuan's bed as Junkai leaned foreword bringing their faces closer:

"Will you miss me?"

he said as he leaned in for a kiss and Yuan felt too scared to move, accepting the kiss. A warm feeling, his heart started beating, as it was the first time someone kissed him so tenderly. He felt like he wanted to be with Junkai forever. But that's when the older broke the kiss, both opening their eyes, and the oldest of two chuckled:

"You liked it"

"...really?"

"Yes"

he replied positively while smiling at how shy the other got. He had Yuan on his side, now it was time for Jackson to also be. 

"No! Get off!"

screamed Jackson and tried to kick while placing his hands on the man's shoulders trying to push him back with all his strength. The man was now almost touching him with his body when he raised his hand slapping the younger, and the fresh wound at the corner of his lips opened again. The pain didn't allow him to make any move so the teacher pressed his body on him and started to undress him:

"Ngh! No, stop"

he cried as the man started to enter him harshly. He wasn't a kid anymore, he was almost an adult and that's what turned the teacher on. He forced Jackson to kiss him while he was thrusting inside him. More tears fell from the corner of the bottom's eyes. But he soon gave up, letting his head fall on the pillow as the other was violently thrusting inside him, faster and deeper. Soon his eyes started to close slowly, darkness. 

Next day, the same teacher followed him in the room but Jackson noticed him, panicking he walked faster and tried to close the door but the other managed to come inside. Jackson tried to run but he could only stand one with the wall as far away as possible. The teacher closed the door but he didn't lock it like he did yesterday. He approached him grabbing his wrists and pinned them above his head:

"Don't touch me, you freak. Go away"

he screamed but his throat seemed to be in pain, so the voice came out weak, making him look even more helpless. The teacher licked his lips from the hot view but spoke:

"We're not allowed to hit any child on the head especially with an object. And indeed, I've hit Junkai but I never hit you there. I only once slapped you on the face. I'm not like the other teachers. So you should behave, while I'm nice to you"

and with that he let go of him and walked out of the room. Leaving Jackson shocked after learning what happened to his brother like friend.

It was sunny morning, Junkai run to Yuan's room grabbing the younger telling him to go find their friend. He received an excited positive response. They headed in the bathroom to see Jackson had finished, and was ready to come out. They both automatically placed their hands on the fierce male but in their surprise he didn't push their hands away. That's when Junkai stepped a step back checking him fully:

"What's wrong, Junkai?"

asked Yuan but the oldest didn't take his eyes off of Jackson, keeping his shocked expression. He swallowed hard before approaching again and touched Jackson's thighs but the male simply tried to hide his smirk as he blushed while Yuan got angry:

"Hey! What're you doing?!"

"Junkai, you shouldn't play with people like this"

replied Jackson seeing the older taking advantage of him. But Junkai got angry, he looked away from his two friends, looking towards the teachers' room. He could tell why Jackson was so open to touching and interactions, he wasn't a kid anymore. There was no other way, he had to protect them. 

They were all called in the cafeteria to bake cookies, except Junkai and Yuan who were in the older's room. The rebellious male tried to raise his shirt but Yuan stopped him:

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"What?! Everyone wants a piece of you, why can't I have too? You don't like me?"

he complained soon clenching his teeth. Pushing the scared boy on the bed and almost ripped his clothes off of him, before using his uniform tie to keep the male's hands together. Wanting to have the complete control. He then took his clothes off while piercing the other with his eyes. Getting him to understand that fighting back would only make things out of hand. Soon he positioned himself and started to enter him. Yuan leaned his head back letting out a soft warm breath. While Junkai thrusted harshly:

"I'm not your first?"

he noticed, but the other accidentally moaned in response so he didn't stop. Whoever touched Yuan didn't matter anymore. He would make the younger his. 

It was afternoon, the three males were sitting together but Yuan was too distant and silent. Jackson noticed it and soon his eyes fell on the hickey on his neck. He clenched his teeth:

"Who did this to you?"

but Yuan only gave Junkai puppy eyes. That's when Jackson raised his hand angrily towards Junkai but the older pushed it away also getting angry, grabbing Jackson by the shirt and pushed him on the wall. Jackson tried to fight back but Junkai once again held him still. That's when Yuan touched both males' shoulders:

"That's enough, please don't continue"

his tone sounding almost begging. And indeed Junkai let got of Jackson who seemed to be still angry slowly breathing out of his nose to calm down. That's when the older slapped himself on the head:

"Ahh! I feel so stupid. I'm sorry, to both of you. I...I was so aggressive."

the two males didn't respond. Soon they all sat down silently until Junkai broke the silence:

"Let's trust each other, I know I've not been a nice person lately. But either way its only today and tomorrow you'll see me till I go"

"What do you want to know?"

asked Yuan who didn't seem to have completely forgiven him but was trying to. Junkai didn't expect his response, but he continued:

"How do they treat you? I mean the teachers, have they gone too far with you?"

there was silence again, both males looking down until Yuan spoke in a weak tone from being hurt:

"They've abused me two times, and as for beating, they hit me only when I don't do what they tell me"

tears fell from his eyes as he finished the sentence, that's when Junkai widened his eyes. That must be why he wasn't the first for Yuan, not because he wanted it but because he was told to. That's when they all looked at Jackson who kept a serious face yet his eyes showed the pain he was keeping inside:

"The monster abused me once. While the new teacher they got, he hits me almost everyday"

it was now his turn. No matter how much shame the boys felt, still they managed to open up to him. So he looked down taking a deep breath before looking at the two males in the eyes: 

"He tried to touch me too, first he passed his hand on my face acting like he cared. He even smiled to me but I turned my head and bite his finger until my mouth was full of blood. Since then they only beat me yet not so often."

they all got teary, being through so much at such young age didn't feel right to none of the three friends. The night came faster than they wanted. Next day they had to spend a nice time with the oldest as it would take them some time till they're also free to leave. Jackson was the most scared, he was too rebellious and wouldn't stop while his wounds were fresh yet they wouldn't care and beat him. He was afraid of not making it till that day comes, the day he'll leave this place. 

The children ate their breakfasts silently this time, having no more strength to fake a smile. Junkai noticed them all one by one:

"It's ok, eat your breakfast"

Yuan tried to calm him down, and the second nodded positively as he carried on eating. After all three of them finished they headed to Yuan's room. Sitting once again together, the male spoke:

"Junkai, have fun when you leave. Forget everything except us...if you want"

"Hm, of course I would never forget you Yuan, or my brother Jackson"

he spoke with a smirk while Jackson widened his eyes in happiness, quickly covering it. It was the first time all three of them were happily cooking or drawing. Even played in the yard until Jackson stumbled on the monster, they all lost their smiles. Yet the teacher grabbed him by the arm dragging him inside. Junkai tried to stop him so the teacher let go of Jackson, since the athletic teacher came to pick him up, and he scolded the two males. 

Jackson was beaten hard again and this time it was too much for him so he fainted. When he opened his eyes again he was at school doctor. Before he faints again. Few more hours and he was forced to go to his room, while his friends weren't allowed to visit him. 

It was almost midnight, Jackson barely fell asleep with the thought of Junkai who would have already left when he wakes up in the morning. Suddenly he felt a hand covering his mouth, immediately waking up as he was a light sleeper. His eyes widen in shock when he saw Yuan, standing next to his bed, closing it. He got angry raising his hands to push Yuan away but he could move his hands. That's when he saw Junkai holding his hands together. They slowly let him go and he half sat on the bed while touching his ribs from the pain:

"What are you doing?"

"We're leaving this place, come with us"

spoke Junkai in a serious and daring tone. While Yuan kept a blank face as he had agreed with the older. That's when Jackson frowned his face shaking his head negatively:

"There's no way we can do this. Besides the keys to the front door are in the monster's hands."

but that's when Junkai smirked and this time he looked out of control. Silence ruled the orphanage when Junkai carefully opened the door to the teacher's room. The teacher never locked the door knowing that none of the children dared to come in. Junkai approached his bed, standing next to him close enough to stare down on him with a cold expression. His eyes fell on the teacher's hands that were placed on his chest with the keys inside them. But Junkai forced his hand open with his right hand, taking them. The man opened his eyes and that's when Junkai raised his left hand with the knife in it, stabbing him through his neck. 

He run out and his friends followed. They unlocked the door the moment the teacher dropped something on the floor to wake up other teachers and made it. Jackson's personal bully, the muscular male, run after them. Junkai headed to the monster's car, the youngest sat next to him while Yuan sat back ready to cry while placing the seat belt. He drove like crazy and Jackson could tell he was full of hate not seeing anything in front of him.

Few hours later they stopped near a field, there was an abandoned small house where they slept for the night. Next day they got up early and left the car behind so they wouldn't get chased. They arrived near a city. At first they had no choice than to steal, which Junkai did. They started to build their lives together slowly. Starting from zero. They were young and determined. 

They gathered together in their new empty house, slowly trying to fill it with furnitures as they found jobs. Junkai was the first to talk:

"Tell me something about your parents. Yuan you start first"

"...my parents are dead"

they all felt like a knife piercing their hearts as they saw Yuan getting sad again. That's when the oldest looked at Jackson:

"What about you?"

"My mother died but I know nothing about my father...you?"

"...my parents left me. They don't care about me so I don't care either"

he spoke honestly getting to other two to look at him in awe, admiring him. Yuan and Junkai decided to date while Jackson took the huge step for him to open up to the children of the neighborhood, make more friends. They had their chance now, a chance to live however they wanted. None of them would let this go, or let any of them fall. Never again.


End file.
